Just Tonight  Lavi One Shot
by clairebear12
Summary: A life where a line depletes you from wants and needs, and walls limit from too much trust and care. Why does love always need to cross over that line and break down walls?  LavixOC First time writing smut. / Sorry if it is horrible.


※~Just Tonight~※

* * *

*This is a Lavi and OC oneshot. Beware of smut. It's my first time attempting to write smut…so I'm sorry if it's awkward…I suck at it. / This story is based on The Pretty Reckless' song "Just Tonight" I don't own Man or the song. Enjoy! ( ^^ ) Review and tell me what you think, should I make this a story?*

* * *

Lavi knew this was wrong.

I knew he was taking risks.

A Bookman was a person who recorded information, keeping secrets not a single person in the world knew of.

The law of the Bookman required no heart, no relationships.

Lavi tried his best to abide by these laws. Keeping his care and trust of Allen and everyone else at arms length. He built a barrier around himself, and drew a line in-between Bookman and Exorcist.

What had I done? Unconsciously break it down?

He knew he could not stay in the middle of both forever.

After hearing Lavi's prediction of leaving the Order, due to the Bookman's decision, my heart dropped. My eyebrows furrowed as I pleaded.

"Lavi, if you leave... Who would lull me to sleep when I have nightmares?"

Lavi's head lowered to the floor, I tried to cheer him up. With a laugh, I thought of the great times we've had together.

"And remember that time when you saved me from Komui's chocolate cake monster he tried to make for Lenalee's birthday? Or when you turned into a rabbit! Ahaha! Only you could, Lavi!"

Still there was no smile from him. He looked up at me, emotionless. I tried my best to keep my sheepish grin plastered on my face.

"Inori... Why? Why do you do this to me?"

"What?"

Lavi reached out a hand and caressed my cheek from his sitting position. His small smile looked sincere. It seemed real.

"You, Nori. Everything you do, it just breaks me apart bit by bit. Because I keep falling love with you bit by bit, until your whole being devours me."

He chuckled a bit and I just stood there, dumbfounded and guilty. Once I realized what I had felt for Lavi, I never considered his situation. Had I been selfish? Trying to display my feelings for him without even thinking about how he had felt?

Torn between his duty and his feelings. His need and his wants. His neccessities and job.

I placed my hand onto of his, hesitating to remove it.

"I'm sorry, Lavi. I know, this is wrong for you."

I took his hand and gently slid it away, unwillingly. Smiling a sad smile, I tried to suppress my tears that were threatening to fall. My fingers trailed through my disheveled hair.

"What was I thinking...I'm so sorry, Lavi."

I chuckled lightly.

Lavi didn't let go of my hand, instead, used it as a lever to pull himself up, leading my own body towards him. In a faze, I had hardly registered what had happened. His arm had snuck its way around my waist. Did I actually feel…happy? Or remorse?

But as Lavi's lips descended upon mine, I then felt what Lavi's hurt, his confusion had done to him.

He was breaking apart inside.

My eyes softened as I struggled to push him away.

"Lavi, this is wrong. Please, don't take chances for me. You don't have to go out of your way."

He gritted his teeth and wrapped his arm around my waist once again, pulling me closer his body than I had been.

So close, I could feel the warmth emitting from his own body.

The green eyes stared into the core of my obsidian orbs. As he spoke, I had realized I need to make a choice. His eyes full of contrasted lust and rebellion.

Lavi's lips again attacked mine before I could object.

Unfortunately for my sake, I melted against his lips, unable to reject the sweet taste of his breath.

"We can be wrong tonight."

Lavi's husky voice still lingered in my ear.

I couldn't think, I couldn't speak.

It was all too distracting.

Lavi's lips were now at the crook of my neck, nibbling at the soft skin, making marks of possession.

Could I give in?

Lavi's wet tongue ran against the supple skin, leaving a warm to cold trail on my neck to my jaw, causing me to moan quietly.

Unsteadily, I slowly placed my hands in Lavi's shoulders, unintentionally pushing him down.

I couldn't control my hands as they reached up to the red mess of hair, pulling his headband off, as Lavi dropped down on the couch of Komui's office. I lost feeling in my legs, and collapsed on top of his lap, straddling him with my legs gripping his waist.

My lower stomach flipped around and I shuddered as I felt Lavi grow hard beneath me.

I gasped slightly, as Lavi ignored his obvious growth in lust, he busied his lips on my neck once again, with his fingers running up and down my back slowly, from twisting my hair playfully to tempting himself to sneak his hand underneath my newly made uniform shirt.

It seemed like I had no control over my body whatsoever when my back arched itself, in a position leaving Lavi more access to my neck, and new entry to my chest and shoulders.

His tongue trailed over anything he could find now, The warm sensation drifted across my shoulders to my neck, and travelled to my chest.

I took ahold of his shoulders and pushed him back slightly, removing his tongue from my body, I kissed him hungrily, moving my body upwards, pushing my lips on his, my fingers circling his neck.

Without permission, Lavi thrusted his tongue onto mine, engaging into a battle for dominance. His tongue twisted around mine, savoring all of it's taste. Lavi moaned as I returned the favor.

Not soon after, Lavi won domination and he took in all of my mouth, exploring it's territories. A heavy moan was heard from both of us.

I removed my lips from his, Lavi grunted lowly of disappointment.

Throwing my hair to one side of my face, I leaned down and leeched onto his neck. Earning a shudder from Lavi, my tongue circled the crook of his neck and I sucked on multiple places until I got his soft spot, making him inhale sharply. I continued to suck and lick that spot. By the second, I felt his member grow harder beneath me.

"Lavi..." I practically moaned his name against his neck.

"Mmm, Nori-chan, you're getting a bit wet." Blushing, I ignored his teasing comment and I moved my hand down his chest, traveling to the top of his pants. Lavi sighed heavily as I started to undo his belt, Lavi took ahold of my lips once again, his groin was reacting greatly as he had gotten to untuck my shirt and began to pull it past my stomach...

"You fucking rabbit...what the hell are you doing with my goddamn sister?"

The sudden deep voice led Lavi to shift his eyes toward the door. I, lingering within the heat of the moment, was still lip locked and a loud clear of a throat made my dazed eyes turn to the source of the sound. A familiar head of long black hair was standing at the doorway.

My eyes widened and I literally jumped off of Lavi with a yelp.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and tried to flatten my hair from it's disheveled state.

Lavi tried to calm his little friend and threw his jacket back on while looking for his headband which was halfway across the room.

This all happened in 10 seconds as Kanda fumed, reaching for Mugen with a murderous look on his face. Lavi pecked me on the cheek and whispered quickly in my ear,

"See you later~" before he booked it out of the room at, literally the speed of light, past the wrath of Kanda, who now had a dark aura surrounding him.

"Kanda? What's wrong?"

Komui's voice rang out in the distance.

I had a blank look on my face while Komui stood confused when Kanda ran out the door chasing Lavi with murderous intent.

In some seconds later was when I finally woke up from my aftershocked state.

"Inori? What were you and Lavi doing in here?" I heard Komui's voice ask. I looked over to him and he stared back owlishly, waiting fir an answer.

"I...Uh...Lavi left his headband in here, so we were just looking for it! Oh, and there it is!"

I laughed loudly and gingerly picked up the headband wiggling it in my hand, gesturing it to Komui.

He didn't look very convinced.

"Then why did Kanda run after Lavi?"

"Pfft, isn't he always like that?"

I quickly walked past him and headed for the door.

Komui still wasn't buying it. Instead, he glanced at my neck or my face, and he pushed up his glasses with a gleam in them. Smirking evilly, he spoke in a mischievous voice.

"Nori... Did you and Lavi do something...Intimate in my office?"

The blood ran from my face and back up again as I recalled the events of what happened 5 minutes ago.

Frankly, I wasn't about to tell Komui. Instead, I booked it out of the room.

"Sorry, I have... Uh, Lenalee wants to go out later, yeah that's it! Bye, Komui!"

* * *

"You and Lavi did what?"

I rushed over to Lenalee and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Lenalee! Shh! You can't tell anyone! Please?"

She pushed my hand off her mouth and gave me a concerned look. Her hand gently gripping mine.

"Of course I won't tell, but I'm worried. You know relationships aren't encouraged in the Order, according from Central, and aren't Bookmen not allowed relationships at all?"

My face softened and I sat beside Lenalee, clad in her new uniform.

I sighed heavily, feeling like something was completed in my heart but a larger part had disappeared.

"I don't even understand who I am."

I tilted my head onto Lenalee's shoulder.

"I know that… I think I'm just as confused as Lavi right now. I have no idea what to do. I feel so.. Lost. But in my heart, I think I already know in my heart, that I...love Lavi."

"Are you positive, Nori? Love's a strong...feeling, it can easily mislead you. Blind you."

"I feel as if my whole mind and being belongs to him. I can't imagine a minute without him. And...I think, even if I am being blinded, and somehow I get hurt because of it, I wouldn't mind at all."

Suddenly, Lenalee pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around me tightly, my chin rested on her shoulder awkwardly. I slowly brought my arms up and embraced her back, expression softening.

We sat there in an embrace for a couple content minutes before Lenalee broke the silence.

"Promise me you won't let yourself get hurt. This is a risky life, Nori. Exorcists and Bookmen have different lives, different duties and goals. If you and Lavi get caught disobeying the rules, I'm scared for you both. I love you too much to have you disappear from me. You're my best friend, Nori."

"Lenalee…I'm afraid too."

* * *

Tonight could turn into a sin.

Why I was here I didn't know. I wasn't even an exorcist. Apparently Komui had said I should, "Get some sun."

I could've just went shopping with Lenalee.

Along with Kanda, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi, I had been forced to go along with them, according to Komui. Kanda and Allen disagreed, deeming the mission dangerous. Komui had assured then that this was more than less a free get away with a few Level Ones and a short investigation around the town. I wasn't complaining though. I was getting quite bored of all the fine print reading, file sorting and whatnot.

Kanda had went off investigating while Allen and Lenalee went out for dinner. I had tried to convince Kanda to take me out shopping, but he only ruffled the top of my head and 'Che'd at me.

Though I guess this wasn't so bad either. The breeze of the midnight air seemed warm, but of course, turned cold the next second. I was surprised I hadn't gotten a headache from the sudden temperature changes.

Looking up uneasily, the moon looked especially big today, as if it was staring, accusing me of something I hadn't done. Yet.

A shuffle of footsteps approached me, and Lavi's arms trapped me against the ledge of the balcony of the one bedroom suite.

Earlier, while checking in, Allen and Kanda had given both Lavi and I death glares. But with the doors locked, a great king sized bed, I'm not sure if those glares will longer eat at my conscience.

I felt Lavi's hot breath on my neck, whispering little pleasures in my ear.

"Lavi, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, aren't you going against Bookman's wishes? I told you before, I don't want you to take chances-"

As if I was a spinning top, Lavi effortlessly turned my whole body around, though once again locking my body in between his arms. Startled with the uninvited movement, I backed up, only to have Lavi kiss me full on. I was leaning over the balcony so much I was afraid I might fall off. But nonetheless, I responded to the kiss, not really caring anymore if I would fall.

Lavi pulled away for the tiniest bit, hovering his lips right over mine. It felt like they were magnets, just begging to connect again.

"I told you before. With you, _nothing _matters. I'm not Lavi Jr. Bookman when I'm with you. I'm just_ Lavi._ And _you_ are _mine_."

As his lips realigned onto mine, I felt it in my heart.

Maybe it was the way the light hit Lavi's eyes. It seemed like it was right. Like it had just encouraged me.

All because of him.

So just tonight, I'll stay. I'll throw everything away. There's no clock to take away our time.

No rules to read. None to break.

There was no more right, and no more wrong.

It's all because of him.

But I'll happily oblige.

Just tonight.


End file.
